


Snapshot

by Sonicmeriver (Lakela)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Catherine Tate/OMC, F/M, Implied F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakela/pseuds/Sonicmeriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds her on the balcony, on the other side of the house, away from the crowd and the party. How very much like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> After a few incidents in other fandoms, I feel the need to point out that I do not "ship" real people. This story is merely inspired by the actors mentioned in it and their talents, and in my head, they are the leading actors of this very made up story. Please respect the actors and please do not share fanfiction with them. Thank you.

He finds her on the balcony, on the other side of the house, away from the crowd and the party. How very much like her. 

“John said I might find you here,” he says, sitting next to her on the floor. “I thought you’d gone.”

“Nah, I just needed a bit of quiet. I won’t be long though.”

“I think Alex Kingston may be the woman to make John question his sexuality.”

She smiles, “they’re a perfect match. Though I’m thinking Scott might have something to say.”

“I think he quite fancies her too.”

“Well, it’s hard not to. Even I fancy her a bit.”

“Is that right? You and the Kingston? Go on.”

“Girl on girl talk, David, really?”

“Well you started it.”

“I suppose I did.”

“So?”

“Kingston?”

“Any girl.”

“Yeah, why not. Given the right circumstances, I could see it happening. In fact, it did.”

“You’re serious.”

“Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“When?”

“It was very short lived. In drama school. She was gorgeous, and much older and quite wonderful, actually.”

“What happened?”

“She was a teacher.”

“Ouch. You got found out?”

“No. She made sure we didn’t. That’s why she ended it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be silly, it was ages ago.”

“You never told me.”

“Nope. I suppose I never did.”

“I had a crush on a boy, once. Never took it any further.”

“Just the once?”

“Well, as big as that one, yeah. I had it really bad for him, at one point.”

“Why didn’t you act on it?”

“Didn’t have the guts, I suppose. ‘Sides, he had a boyfriend.”

“Shame.”

“Yeah. So... you gonna tell me why you secluded yourself out here? What’s the matter?”

“What? Aren’t I always like this?”

“Well, not quite. Usually you would have graced us with your lovely presence, smiled politely when obliged to, and stayed for the socially acceptable time but not a second longer.”

“Isn’t that what I did today?”

“You’re still here.”

“Well yeah... I was about to go.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m not!”

“Something’s worrying you.”

“I’m not, honest; I just needed a bit of fresh air.”

“That’s ok. I don’t expect you to tell me. I know you won’t. You never do. But I just needed to tell you... you know?”

“Tell me?”

“That I’m here. That whatever you need. That if there is something worrying you. Today, whenever. I’m here.”

She blinks at him. “Are you drunk?”

 “What!” He drops his mouth in exaggerated shock. “Just because a man shows a bit of sensitivity!”

“Not a man, dear. You.”

“Why thankyouverymuch.”

She laughs. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He screws his face, bringing his hands to his heart and feigning it deeply hurts. She pulls his hands away from his heart and against hers. “Being so sensitive is out of character for _you_ is what I meant. You’re very much a man dear.”

“I could prove it,” he says, lifting an eyebrow and stealing a look towards his own lap.

“I’m sure you could,” she says. And then a little more serious, “thank you. I needed that.”

“A proof of my manhood?”

She slaps his arm. “A laugh.”

“Anytime.”

She nods.

“Catherine,” he begins again. “I know you always keep things to yourself, but why don’t you try sharing? Just the once. See what happens. You never know. It might help for a change. To let it out. To let someone in. Just a little bit. To share the burden. Whatever it is. No matter how big or how small...”

He knows his rambling, but he really wants her to know. He looks at her intently, trying to convey how much he means it. She looks back at him just as earnestly. Only in the last moment does he notice her tongue slip out to lick her lips as her eyes dip to his mouth, and before he knows what’s happening her mouth is on his.

He can’t say he has a lot of time to think about what is happening.

Only that it feels very very pleasant. Somewhere in the back of his mind something is telling him that it shouldn’t, but he can’t remember why. Her tongue inside his mouth, her body pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, brining him further against her as their mouths melt into one.

And just as suddenly, she pushes him away.

“I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m sorry. Forget this ever happened. Please.” She’s looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting paving in the planet, fidgeting with her feet, and not once raising her eyes to look up at him. “That was a really stupid thing to do. Okay. I’ll see you David. Take care.”

And just as soon, she’s inside the house, grabbing her things, saying goodbye in the general direction of some guests, and she’s out the door.

It takes David a whole thirty seconds to snap out of it and run towards the door, as John shouts behind him that he’s leaving his coat behind and asking where the hell he’s going.

He grabs the coat from him, plants a kiss on his lips, effectively shutting John up, thanks him for the party and runs out the door.

It takes him only a few moments to spot her in the darkness. She’s almost inside her car already, so he picks up his pace enough to get there in time to stop her from closing the door.  She tries closing it again, but he’s got a tight hold on the door.

“Let go, David.” She chides through gritted teeth, already turning the engine on.

“Was I really that bad?” His attempt at humour completely falls through, but he persists. “I know I’m not much, but I hadn’t had any complaints before. Certainly not to warrant such a flight.”

“It’s not funny, David. I’ve apologised. Will you let go of my fucking door?” She pulls the door again, more forcefully this time, almost catching his hand with it. But he slips his leg in at the last moment, effectively stopping the door from closing and incidentally, also saving his hand.

“Fuck David! Let go!”

“Catherine, damn it, can we talk?” he says, desperately, quickly losing his cool.

“No, obviously we can’t. I would’ve thought me being on my bloody car trying to get the fuck out of here would have given you a clue.”

“I appreciate a good use of sarcasm as much as any man, but...”

“STOP TALKING. GOD!” She pulls the door as hard as she can and when it is clear to her that the door will not close as long as his leg is still in the way, she shifts to the other seat and exits the car, storming away up a street.

Taking the risk of being predictable, he runs after her. What is a man to do? He thinks it would be fitting if it started to rain at that very moment. It doesn’t.

“Will you slow down!” he shouts after her. She starts running. Well, it was worth a shot. He starts running too.

Eventually, he catches up with her, grabbing her arm which she jerks out of his reach.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” she snaps.

“With me?”

“Why the fuck are you following me? Does space mean anything to you? And respect?”

“This has nothing to do with neither, Catherine!” he shouts, finally snapping back himself. “You’re running away from me and I bloody well want to know why. I want to know, I have a RIGHT to know why you kissed me and then ran.”

“You have the right to nothing. Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Your friend,” he says, suddenly deflated. And it seems like the right thing to say, because she seems to lose steam.

“I’m sorry David, I... I can’t talk about this right now. It’s not you. I’m sorry.” She looks so hopeless, he’s never seen her so out of essence. He can’t help pulling her into a hug and is surprised when she lets him.

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to pressure you. I know I had no right...”

“He’s seeing someone else,” she says suddenly. “I’ve had suspicions for weeks, but I only had proof of it yesterday.” He tries to pull away to look at her but she holds him tight, not letting him make eye contact. “You were right, I _was_ upset. And for a brief moment I thought... well clearly I didn’t think... I just...”

“Shh,” he silences her and brings his hand to her hair, running it through her curls carefully.

“I thought you wanted me to explain...” This time it’s her who tries to pull back, and it’s him who holds her just a little tighter against him.

“I’m an idiot,” he says, rocking her gently.

“I love him.”

Of course she does, he’s her husband. Where is that stupid little pain in his heart coming from? But he can’t bring himself to tell her everything will be okay, because what the bloody hell does he know. And he can’t ask her why she kissed him, because... well. She might tell him. So he just holds her a little tighter and is glad when she reciprocates. They stay like this for a long time, until she finally pulls back to look him in the eye. She’s been crying but now she’s smiling.

“Do you always do that?” she says, with a glint in her eye and a suspicious smirk.

“Do what?” he says taken a back.

“Argue with yourself.”

“What?” did he say any of that out loud?

“I can hear you thinking. You’re debating with yourself.”

He lets out a breath of relief and smiles back at her. “Oh yeah, I definitely always do that.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“They aren’t worth a penny.”

“Alright then, I’ll have them for free. What were you thinking?”

He studies her for a moment and finally replies, “I was thinking that you’re the most gorgeous wonderful woman I’ve ever met and your husband is a fool if he doesn’t see that.”

“That’s not what you were thinking,” she says with a smile and gratitude in her eyes. “I appreciate the sentiment, though.”

“Well, it’s true.” He smirks in return. “And a damn good kisser, to boot.”

She blushes, then. “Oh God, please don’t mention that again. I’m so sorry.”

“Shh...” he stops her before she embarks on another rant by placing a soft finger over her lips. “I’m not sorry for it at all, it was wonderful. And I am aware of how irresistible my lips are, so it’s not like you had much of a choice.” She slaps his arm, playfully.

“They are, that,” she finally concedes.

They stay in silence for a moment longer until finally he speaks. “What will you do?”

“I don’t know. I need some time, I think. And space, I can’t go back...”

“You could stay at mine, if you wanted,” he says, impulsively. “The guest room is empty.”

Now it’s her turn to study him. “Thank you, David. But I don’t think it’s such a good idea.”

“Oh, right,” he says. It takes him a moment to realise the pull in his heart is more than a little mere disappointment. What had he expected?

“I think I’ll go to my mother's.”

“Of course.”

“Take some time to myself.”

“Of course.”

“You do understand, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he lies.

“Having you around... Having... your lips around, so to speak, wouldn’t help me sort myself out,” she says, almost in a whisper. “Do you understand?”

He wants to say ‘no’, he wants her to explain. What does she mean? But he nods instead.

She smiles at him and sighs. “I should go,” she says.

He nods again, unable to find his words. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes his fingers tightly, a murmured “thank you,” in his ear before letting go altogether and marching towards her car.

He watches her go, rooted in his spot, as he wonders what has just happened today. What has happened between Catherine and him and whether it’s all in his head...

When he sees her again, with her arm laced around her husband’s, he realises his head won’t be the problem.

His heart currently tying itself up in a knot, however...


End file.
